The Phinbella Fans!
by Phinbella-cute1
Summary: Everyone is a Phinbella fan ( well not everyone) But would you have ever known that the fireside girls were too. Lets see what Gretchen and the rest of the fireside girls have to do to get Phineas and Isabella together. It won't be easy but it sure won't be that hard too. Rated T Cuz I am AWESOME! -Now anyone who comment will be in the story, if you don't want to be in it PM me. c:
1. Chapter 1

The Phinbella Fans

**(Aren't we all Phinbella fans?)**

**So I decided to start writing a new story, and yeah I know I had not finished "Think of me" but I need ideas I am going no where with that story but anyways I am half way through writing Chapter 4 so yay maybe it will be up soon! Now back to what I was saying this idea for this story came from another story I have been reading it's really good its called "Izzie's Rival" yeah I recommend that story. So yeah this story might contain Phinbella, yeah I know your like what but thats the whole point of the title! Well no it's not "The Phinbella fans" are The fireside girls. Hey all of us can be Phinbella fans! So thats enough chit-chat lets get to the story!**

Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning, it was the day after Phineas's birthday party. Everyone was there even the Phinbella fans! But sadly yes Phineas and Isabella still had not told there feelings (If they even have feelings for each other) and pretty much the Phinbella fans were sad.

So every single Phinbella fan planned a secret meeting without Isabella being there. They had to think of a plan to make Phineas fall in love with Isabella.

"Girls! As we all know Isabella is in love with Phineas but Phineas maybe might not like Isabella" Gretchen the leader of the Phinbella fans said very said like.

All the girls shreik in shock.

" But that can't be he always drop hits and don't you remember that time when we found that video of Isabella kissing Phineas and it seemed as if you liked it?" Ginger said.

"Yeah where was that anyway?" Katie said.

"I don't remember?" Gretchen said " But anyway you have a point Ginger but we still have to see it with our own eyes!'

'Oh okay!' Everyone but Gretchen said.

"Hey guys are you all in here" they heard Isabella say.

" Crap, crap ,crap! Everyone clean up!" Gretchen whisper- yell.

Ginger grabbed the write bored and hid it behind the curtains. Katie swooped in and grabbed the folders and put them inside her backpack. Holly pretty much did nothing. Milly grabbed her camera where the videos were recorded. And Adyson grabbed the case filled with spy gear.

"Where did you get that case anyway?" Katie asked  
"People lots of people." Adyson said really creepy.

All the girls looked at her.

" What I mean the store 'People lots of people'!"

'Yeah anyways lets just get back to hiding." Katie said

All the Phinbella fans hid in there special hiding spot.

"Is anyone in here?" Isabella said as she entered.

"I guess not "she whispered sadly.

Everyone sighed trying to realize what they just did.

"Girls I think we should end our meeting." Gretchen said serious

"What we just started our meeting 5 minutes ago!" Milly said

" Yes but we can't risk by being caught so I have decided we need a new HQ."

All the girls shreik in shock once again.

"Its the only way, We came up with the Phinbella fans we are the Phinbella fans, not just simple fireside girls but Phinbella fans, we will always be one.!" Gretchen said happily.

"YEAH!" All the girls said.

"Now lets go to Isabella's house see what she has to say about Phineas again." Katie said

"Wait all of you guys go I have to go see Ferb and talk to him about Phineas."

"Oh okay then see you later then."

**Now did you like it I came up with it as I typed. Now I will continue "Think of me" But since I am starting new story I might not be so updated with "Think of me" But no worries If anyone would like to give me ideas for "Think of me" Pm me and I will reply back saying if I like the idea or not. I will give credit to the person for the idea so yeah hope you enjoyed**

**Peace! to all the Phinbella fans reading!**

**~I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I am sorry I have not been working on my stories, so this chapter is going to be Awesome!**

**I have to put "Think of me" on hold because I was working on the new chapter but my laptop has not been working so until that works again I would have to be using my other computer to write chapters.**

**So since a couple of people who asked to be in "The Phinbella Fans" I would include anyone who reviews to be in the story so….**

**, gravity5**

** , thedoraemons7**

**, Duperbro**

**, and Guest**

**SO! On with the story!**

The Phinbella Fans

Chapter 2

"Okay girls, Isabella has just spilled her feelings and told us more sad information that we don't want to hear." Adyson said.

"Where is Gretchen?" Katie asked

"She is probably talking to Ferb about Phineas" Said Holly

"Well let's go pay a visit to Phineas and Ferb!" Ayson said

Gravity5, thedoraedoms7, Duperbro, Guest, and phinbella-cute1 all follow The Phinbella Fans.

At Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"Okay guys you know what to do!" phinbella-cute1 whispers

"Yeah" gravity5 says

"But what if we get caught?" Guest says

"Well we just run away and hide" phinbella-cute1 says

"Really?' thedoraemons7 says

"Just listen and follow to what she says! Okay?" Duperbro says

"Thank you now let's get a move on!" phinbella-cute1

The other Phinbella Fans listen to Ferb and Gretchen's convocation.

"Well Ferb do you have any information about Phineas?"

"No he hasn't said much about Isabella lately."

"Oh well me and the fireside girls need a new HQ."

"Really? Well I found this really cool place yesterday."

"Cool can you show me?"

"Sure 5:00?"

"It's a date." Gretchen said covering her mouth." I didn't mean it like that.

"Oh I know what you meant" Said Ferb walking away.

"Hey did you hear that? Gretchen likes Ferb!" thedoreamons7 said louder then suppose to.

"Huh? What was that?"

Gretchen looks behide the tree.

"Who are you guys?!"

"We are The Phinbella Fans!"

"No we are the Phinbella Fans!" Said The fireside girls walking in.

**DUN DUN DUN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Phinbella Fans.**

**Chapter 3: Hey who are you guys?**

** Speed cap: As the other 'Phinbella Fans' Hide behide the tree Gretchen spotted them and is now confused.**

Dallimater stands in between Gretchen and the others. 'Well this awkward isn't it?"

Everyone stares at Dallimater.

'Well I think we better get going. We have a meeting with the Ferbella fans' Phinbella-cute1 said as she pulled Dallimater and the others away.

'What just happened?' Gretchen thought very confused. 'Is there more Phinbella fans out there?' She continued to think as attention from what phinbella-cute1 said came up.

'FERBELLA?! What in the name of god is that?'

Mean while. At the Phinbella Fans hangout.

'Oh my, what were we thinking?!' Phinbella-cute1 was pacing very worried. 'Getting close to listen to the their conversation was a bad idea!'

'Ahem, um I think the correct way to put it was that it was YOUR idea.' Duperboy explained.

'Yeah, I mean I agree with Duper' Dallimater said.

Gravity5 stood up. 'Also, what were you thinking?! Saying ' we have a meeting with the ferbella fans' You said that to Gretchen! Gretchen!'

'Yeah I guess you're right it was wrong of me...' Phinbella-cute1 turned to look at the camera monitor when she saw Ferb and Gretchen walking towards the front door of their hang out. ' Guys! It's Ferb and Gretchen!

'Oh my' Sabrina06 started getting really nervous. ' What are we going to do?!'

'Face them is what!' Thedoraemons07 said.

'Oh fine. But everyone, make sure you don't spill anything else' Phinbella-cute1 warned.

'Oh yes let's do this!' Guest said.

**Sorry a little short, I am putting more effort with 'think of me' anyways. c:**

**I~**


End file.
